Magic Flower Pretty Cure
Magic Flower Pretty Cure is a just for fun series by StarQueen22. It's theme is flowers, magic Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Hanami Maede/Cure Chardon * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Tabitha St. Germain (English) A shy and bubbly 14 year old Japanese girl who lives with her wealth great aunt when her parents disappeared on a trip. She is constantly bullied because of her hair color of Midnight blue with people not believing that that was her normal hair color. In civilian form, she has short midnight blue hair and violet eyes. As Cure Chardon, her hair becomes Thistle blue and becomes waist length and wavy and her eyes turn light purple. Her flower is Thistle and her powers are based on water. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Flower Power! The midnight blue flower of mystery! Cure Chardon!" * Attack: "Chardon Rippling!" Aina Nakajima/Cure Tomillo * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Anastasia Muñoz (English) A tough and stern young witch who took Hanami under her wing to help her learn to control her magic. Her mother is the headmaster of the school. Her mother sometimes wishes she could more lady like but she doesn't like acting like it. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and eyes. As Cure Tomillo, her hair becomes a lighter shade tied in a braid and her eyes turn hunter green. She is based on Thyme unlike her other comrades she based on a herb and her power is wind. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Flower Power! The flower of great courage! Cure Tomillio!" * Attack: "Tomillio Whirlwind!" Sora Shimizu/Cure Bleu * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Haley Joel Osment (English) A out going and lively young man who becomes quick friends with Hanami who may or may not have a crush on her. He hates that he is so feminine looking due to a back firing spell his sister used by accident making him look more feminine than masculine. He is very helpful and is apart of magic helping club. In civilian form, he has short sky blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Bleu, her hair becomes slightly longer turning darker and his eyes turn bright blue. His flower is Bluebelle and his power is Ice * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Flower Power! The flower of Humility! Cure Bleu!" * Attack: "Bleu Shatter!" Mayumi Yoshida/Cure Tournesol * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Patricia Summersett (English) Hanami's next door neighbor who tends to call her a blue monkey due to how they first met. She finds her way to Majestic when she noticed her cat kept going missing with Hanami and decided to follow and accidentally landed on the broom and it took off. She hit it off with Sora pretty well. In civilian form, she has gold hair that reaches just before her shoulders and hazel eyes. As Cure Tournesol, her hair becomes becomes longer tied in a curly pigtails that ends just above her ankles tied in brown bows with sunflowers in the middle and her eyes turn dark brown. Cure Rosa The mysterious cure of the past who found the Miracle tree when it was just a simple seed and gave it to her mentor which turned disaterous and had taken a the rest only seed it produced and took it to safety. Her whereabouts are unknown after. Flora She is the mascot of the series. Villains Queen Aconitum She is the leader of the Poison Quills who is after the miracle seeds to make sure the Miracle Tree never grows back. Voodoo She is the first to attack the cures. Sundew She is the second to attack the cures. Corpsey He is the third to attack the cures. Manchineel He is the fourth to attack the cures. Dākumajikkufurawā They are the monsters of the day. Items Petal Wands They are the henshin items of the series. Miracle Seeds They are the collective items of the series that were once apart of the Miracle Tree before it died from poisoning. Legend says that the blossom from the tree could give anyone powers. Daisy Broom Once was Hanami's bike and now her broom. It tends to have a mind of it's own in either form but is very protective over Hanami. Locations Melody Meadows: It's where Mayumi and Hanami live. Dawnmere: It's where Sora and Aina live. In it are: * Blouponia Academy of Sorcery: It's where the cures go to school. It has many levels of learning magic for different ages starting from 10 and ending at 19. * Students and Staff of Blouponia Academy of Sorcery Family Aya Maede She is Hanami's aunt who wheelchair bound due to an accident when she was in high school. She took her niece in after her sister disappeared on trip. Episodes # Your a Witch Hanami! Cure Chardon is born!-When Hanami finds her way to the world Majestic, she finds out she is from a long line of witches. Not wanting to stay and worry her great aunt she tries to find a way back home but when she is chosen to become a famous witch! Cure Charbon! # My new friend hopefully! Cure Tomillo is born! # An Adventure in the great outdoors! Cure Bleu is born! # Accidentally bringing a mortal, this can't be good! Cure Tournesol is born!" # With a Bloom of Miracles! Team Flower is Born! # TBA # TBA # Clubs, Clubs and More Clubs!-When it's time for choosing clubs both Hanami and Mayumi have no idea which club to pick. # TBA # TBA # Time for my magical dance!-When Hanami finds out that she is chosen along with Sora to be the two lead dancers for the Sunset Festival. Trivia * This series takes insperation from the movie Mary and the witch's flower and a bit of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries